Jealous
by KuraiTenshiGabrielle
Summary: Ivan gets jealous of his little brother Dirk and his new girlfriend Anita. His anger gets the best of him and kicks Dirk out. Dirk doesn't want to forgive Ivan but will that change? DirkXAnita but more of a Ivan and Dirk fanfic. Read and Review please! X3


**So um, here's another fanfic. It's labled DirkXAnita but it is more of a Ivan and Dirk fanfic. I only put it under Dirk and Anita because there is bearly any of those fanfics XD It does have DirkXAnita in it so it's safe to lable under either one XD So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So what are you doin' today Dirk?" asked the blonde farmer, Anita. "Heh heh. Looking for bugs," responded the brunette boy, Dirk. She laughed. "Your so predictable!" He blushed and turned away. "Tsk tsk! Gone all shy on me?" she teased. "Er... I... Um..." Dirk stuttered as his face turned redder then his hat. Anita laughed and patted Dirk's shoulder. "I'm only kiddin' with you," she said. "Yeah... Ha ha..." he said nervously. Dirk turned to look into her amethyst eyes. His emerald green ones did not compare to the beauty of her's, he would always tell himself. "Um... Dirk...?" she asked nervously after a while of their 'staring' contest. "Hmm? Oh sorry..." responded Dirk, looking away, totally embarassed. "Oh no... It wasn't that... Um... I have to... Uh... Tell you something... Important..." she stuttered. Anita's cheeks went pinkish. Dirk sighed. "I do too..." he muttered. "My place. Okay?" she asked. "Oh. Uh... sure." he responded.<p>

The two walked onto Anita's farm, _Zephyr Farm. _She named it after the town. After all, her farm was located in it. Anita opened the door and walked in. Dirk hesitated at first but walked in behind her.

There wasn't much there. A bookshelf, table, vase, bathroom, a double bed. All the nesserary house hold items. He never saw the bed there the last time he visited. _Hmm... She must have bought it recently, _Dirk thought to himself.

"Well... Um... Would you like to go first or shall I...?" asked Anita, blushing. He swallowed loudly. "I'll... go first..." he mumbled. _Why was she blushing? _he thought to himself, worriedly. Dirk took a deep breath and began. "You know, I didn't believe of love at first sight before," he started. "I always thought it was a bunch of lies..." Dirk noticed Anita's eyes widen just a bit as she started to tremble a bit as if he was going to say something she didn't want him to say. "But heh, maybe I was a bunch of lies... You know, Anita... Ever since you came and introduced yourself to me and Ivan... I felt this weird attraction to you. I didn't know what it was, until recently." he continued. Anita loosened up a bit and started to smile, and... blush? Dirk blushed himself. He closed his eyes as he continued. "The weird feeling I felt towards you? I think... No, I know it's..." he hesitated and looked into Anita's eyes. Something told him that maybe she felt the same way that he felt towards her. "I know it's... Love." he finished.

Dirk looked towards the wooden floor blushing though his eyes were closed. He was embarassed. He sighed. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said anything..." he mumbled. Dirk felt fingers lift up his chin. He stared into Anita's eyes. She giggled. "I don't know why your sorry for..." she blushed. Dirk chuckled and carassed Anita's cheek with his hand. "What I'm really trying to say is that... I love you..." he whispered. They blushed as their faces inched closer together. "I... I love you too..." she whispered back as their lips touched.

"Hey Ivan? Uh... is it okay if we have Anita over for dinner?" Dirk asked his older brother Ivan, while blushing slightly. Ivan noticed his brother's strange behavior and raised an eyebrow. "Um... Sure..." he replied, unsure. "Oh great!" he cried happily. "C'mon Anita! Let's go in my room and waste some time there," he said as he took a hold of her hand. She blushed when he said "In my room and waste some time there." They walked off into the back of the house leaving Ivan very unsure what was going on.

"Okay you two! Supper's ready!" called Ivan from the kitchen. There was a moment of silence. "Y-Yeah... Just a min-minute Ivan!" Dirk called back. He seemed to have to catch his breath. That bugged Ivan a bit. A moment later Anita and Dirk walked into the kitchen. Dirk passed Anita and pulled out a chair, gesturing her to sit. She giggled and took a seat. He pushed the chair in a bit for her and rushed to the seat next to her. "Alors Ivan, ce qui est sur le menu d'aujourd'hui?**(1)"**asked Dirk. His fench accent was horrible. Anita giggled as he rubbed the back of his head awkardly. "Eh bien Dirk, comment ne Crème Croquette son?**(2)"** repsonded Ivan. His accent was better then Dirk's. "Oh oui! Qu'en pensez-vous Anita? Souhaitez-vous certains Croquette Crème?**(3)"** asked Dirk. "Hehe. Oui s'il vous plaît!**(4)"** she replied happily. "Je vous aime Dirk**...(5)"** Anita whispered into his ear as she pecked his cheek. Ivan never took notice of anything as for he was getting the Cream Croquettes for the three of them.

"So Dirk, what were you two doing in your room for you to sound out of breath?" asked Ivan as they ate their supper. "Oh, me and Anita where playing truth or dare. She dared me to hold my breathe for like... 2 minutes was it? My face turned blue in the process!" Dirk laughed. "Oh..." Ivan wasn't too convinced with this reponce.

"Well Anita, it's getting late now. You should be heading home now before it gets too dark," said Ivan as he cleaned the dishes. "Hmm... your right Ivan... See you two tomorrow!" she said as she went towards the door. Out of the corner of his eye, Ivan saw his little brother and Anita kiss. His eyes widen in shock. '_No way I'm letting my brother get away with her!' _he thought angerly to himself. As Anita left, Dirk closed the door and turned to find his brother leaning against the kitchen doorframe with his arms crossed. He looked angry. "Hey Ivan. Something wrong?" he asked. "Are you going out with Anita?" he asked angerly. "Yeah why?" he responded, his tone getting louder as he saw where this is going. "I don't want you hanging around with her. Goddess, I don't want you even to talk to her!" Ivan yelled. "Urgh! And why not?" Dirk yelled back. "Because I said so!" he roared. Tears started forming in Dirk's eyes. "Since when you were my father Ivan! The last time I checked, you were my brother! I don't care if you don't want me to hang around with her! I love her and I don't care what you think about it!" he screamed, tears streamed out of his eyes. Ivan was hurt by his words. He just stared at his little brother as he stared back angerly with tears and pain. "That's it! I'm leaving!" he cried as he ran to his room to get something. "Good! Never come back either!" Ivan yelled. Dirk froze for a second, then he went to his room to gather some things. Dirk came out with a bag slung around his shoulder and stared at him with hurt eyes. He walked out the door and slamed it shut. It took Ivan a moment to realize what he have just done. He let his anger get the best of him and kicked his little brother out. His only family he knew he had left because Ivan was jealous of his little brother. "Oh Goddess... what have I done...?" asked Ivan as he collapsed to his knees.

Dirk walked down the path crying. "Why did Ivan have to be so mean to me...?" he sobbed. "He never acted like that before... And to kick me out...?" Dirk collapesed to his hands and knees. He had no energy to get back up so he just layed there, crying like there was no tomorrow. "Dirk?" asked a worried voice. Anita. He cried even harder. "Oh Dirk! What happened? Why are you crying?" she asked as she tried to comfort him. Dirk was too weak and tired all of sudden to answer. Instead, he just cried himself to sleep in Anita's arms.

Dirk woke up. He was greeted by the aroma of flowers, the forest and... _barn animals. _He cracked his eyes open a bit and waited a second for them to adjust to his new surrondings. Dirk blinked a few times as he got up onto his elbows. '_Where... am I?' _he wondered. It took him a second to realize he was at... "Oh Dirk! Your finally awake!" cried a female voice. Before he knew it, Dirk was trapped in a death hug. All he saw was... _A pink and purple hat with a baby blue feather poking out of it from the top and blonde hair._ "Anita...?" he asked weakly. His throt hurted from the crying he did the day before. "What happened?" he asked a bit more clearer. "I don't know much Dirk but, I found you crying on the path. I tried to comfort you but you passed out in my arms," she explained. "Do you remember why you were crying, Dirk?" she asked. "Um..." he thought for a moment. Ivan's words from yesterday flooded his mind. His eyes widen in shock as they began to water. "Ivan." was all that came out of his mouth. "Huh? Ivan made you cry? But... how?" she asked confused. "He... he found out that we are..." Dirk blushed as he continued, "dating, and said he didn't want me to see you anymore. I rebelled against him and what I said looked like I hurt his feelings. Not like I care though. Anyway, I got fed up and said I was leaving. I meant for a walk but..." He stopped and closed his eyes as he looked down at his hands. "But Ivan said to never come back... And he meant it..."

Tears started to escape his eyes. Dirk wiped them away quickly. "Oh Dirk..." she said softly. Anita wrapped her arms around Dirk and started to sway side to side softly. "So... Since Ivan um..." Anita sighed. "Kicked you out, where are you going to stay?" she asked. Then it hit him. Dirk never thought of that. "I have no idea..." he replied sadly. "I might even have to leave town to find a house to rent and a better job..." That idea killed him just thinking of it. He could never live without seeing Anita at least once a day. "Well... you could stay here... You'd have to help me on the farm when I need it though." offered Anita. Dirk smiled widely and chuckled. "I would have helped you even if I weren't staying here," he told her. "Then it's settled! Now... sleeping plans..." she blushed. Dirk looked around. He was either sleeping on the floor, in the barn with the animals or... _in the bed with Anita. _Dirty thoughts crept through his mind as he tried to push them out, blushing madly. Anita must of knew what was going through his mind because she turned a deep shade of red too. "Well... the bed it big enough for two..." she said quietly. "And I don't really want you to be sleeping on the floor..." she added quickly. "Heh heh. I guess I'll be sleeping with you tonight," he chuckled. "Just don't try anything!" Her face fumed red because of anger, or blush. "Heh heh. I won't try anything... yet!" Anita went crimson red as she hit Dirk with the pillow for saying that.

* * *

><p>Ivan sat at the kitchen table. He was up all night crying and thinking about his baby brother. "I can't believe I actually kicked him out..." he whimpered. There was a knock at the door. "Go away..." growled Ivan. "No Ivan hun, I'm not leaving until you open this door and tell me what's wrong." Freya. He sighed. "The doors unlocked..." Ivan sobbed. "Oh sweetheart... What's wrong?" Freya sounded like his mother when he was sad. "I got mad at Dirk the other day. I was jealous of him... He and Anita are going out now and I well... my anger got the best of me and I..." Ivan stopped and broke out in tears again. "I kicked Dirk out and told him never to come back!" Freya gave Ivan a hug. "Oh Ivan..." she whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>Dirk yawned as he rolled over. His arm wrapped around something that was in front of him. Dirk shot up scared of what it could be. Then he realized it was just Anita. He chuckled as he lid himself down, cuddling close to Anita. A yawn escaped Anita's mouth. "Mmm... Hey... What the...? Ah!" Anita shot up and looked at Dirk. He opened one eye at her, as if he was a cat. "Oh goddess, I forgot you were there!" she laughed. A smile played on Dirk's lips. "Well, I better get up now and take care of my farm," she mumbled. Dirk pulled Anita down and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "No... Stay with me... Just a little longer..." he pleaded in a whisper. Anita giggled. "Okay sleepyhead..."<p>

The two eventually got up and completed the farmwork. "Hey Anita, I should go to the café and tell Joan and Marian that I'm quitting now. Want to come?" he asked. "Sure!" The couple walked to the _Zephyr Café. _"Marian? Joan? Anyone here?" called Dirk as they entered. "Oh hello Dirk," called Marian. "Um... I have to tell you something..." Dirk mumbled. Marian gasped. "Don't tell me you got Anita pregnant!" she cried jokingly. The trio laughed. "Of course not! Anyway, I came to say that I'm quitting." "Why?" asked Joan as she made her way into the café. "My brother kicked me out of the house and now I'm staying at Anita's. She said I could stay as long as I help her on the farm," explained Dirk. "Oh what a pity... Well, if you ever have time, you should come by and help us out," said Joan. "I can now if you want!" laughed Dirk. "Sure!" chirped Marian. Dirk went behind the counter to wash his hands. "I'm going to stay here and chill-out for a while. I have nothing else to do," said Anita. "Okay," said Dirk happily.

* * *

><p>Ivan and Freya walked over to the <em>Zephyr Café. <em>"Oh Ivan... It's okay... Uh, I'm sure he'll forgive you soon," assured Freya. "No... He won't..." he whispered. As the two walked in, they saw Anita and Dirk. Dirk was leaning against the counter, using his elbows a support as he laughed with Anita. Anita was standing in front of him with her hands cupped together as she blushed. "Damn it... I love you Anita..." they heard Dirk whisper. Their lips touch ever so sweetly. Dirk shifted his weight to his left elbow as he brought his right hand to her head. He tangled his fingers in her hair, making her hat fall off in the process, and pushed her head closer to him. Anita wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her weight onto his chest. Soft moans escaped both of their mouths. "Dirk... Stop kissing Anita while your working," sighed Joan, who was wipping the counter with a wet dishcloth. The couple broke and blushed in embarrasment. "Er... sorry Joan..." mumbled Dirk. He just so happened to look at the door to see Ivan and Freya standing there. "Ivan," choked Dirk. "Sorry Joan, Marian. I'm leaving. Come on Anita." Dirk grabbed Anita's hand and pulled her out. "Bye Dirk!" the two called. "I hope your happy Ivan," said Marian crossly after Dirk and Anita left. Ivan just stared at her. "You really upsetted him. Heck, when he smiles now, it's fake! He's never going to be the same because of you Ivan!" she screamed. "I know..." he uttered sadly.

It's been a few weeks after the incident. Anita and Dirk were sitting at the river by her farm. "So Dirk, what do you want to do?" she asked him boredly as she twirled a Pink Cat flower in her fingers. "Um..." Dirk blushed as he thought of all the _dirty _oportunities that they could do. "Dirk!" Anita yelled. "Well excuse me and my male hormones," he said playfully as he pushed her lightly. "Oh, your excused, NOT." She playfully pushed him back harder than what he did. "Whatever," he scoffed, pushing her. Anita lost her balance and fell into the river. **Splash!**

"Anita!" Dirk jumped in after her, not even caring to take off his shoes or jacket. He swam after her unconcious body. He took ahold of her arm and pulled her up to the surface. "Help!" he yelped as he weakly grabbed onto a nearby branch. There wasn't much time before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Ivan walked up the hill. He sighed. <em>'Oh Dirk... I'm so sorry...' <em>he thought. "Help!" yelped a voice. Ivan recongized the voice. _Dirk. _"Dirk!" Ivan yelled. He saw two figures limply holding onto a branch. Ivan raced over there as fast as his legs would let him. "Dirk!" "Ivan... Take Anita..." he coughed. Ivan took Anita from the water. "Anita... Anita...! Wake up!" Ivan shook her violently. "Mmm..." she mumbled. "Anita! Your awake!" "Ivan...? Huh? Where's Dirk?" Ivan looked back to the branch where his little brother was hanging onto. Gone.

"Dirk!" Ivan yelled as he saw a red figure flow down the rapids. Ivan and Anita raced after him. _'No...! I can't lose you, Dirk!' _He jumped into the river. Grabbing onto his little brother, Ivan swam to shore. "Anita! Help me get him up!" Ivan cried. The two got Dirk out of the water. His body was limp.

"Dirk... Dirk... Wake up..." Ivan shook him. Nothing. He didn't even stir. "Dirk... No, no Dirk! Wake up!" he screamed. Still nothing. Tears streamed down his face. Anita was quietly crying behind him. Ivan stared to pound on his chest. "Dirk **NO! **Please Dirk, wake up! I'm sorry... I'm sorry about everything! Just please, wake up!"

Ivan looked at his brother. His little brother lid there, covered in water. His face did not stir. "Please Dirk... I'm sorry... Don't leave me... Here, alone..." "Mmm..." A soft moan escaped from Dirk's mouth. Ivan and Anita stared at him, wide-eyed. "I forgive you, Ivan..." he whispered. Dirk cracked his eyes open. He suddenly coughed, spitting some water up while at it. "Dirk!" the two cried. They pulled him into a death hug. "Geez, you think I was dead!" he joked. "Not funny Dirk," Ivan scolded. "Heheheh..." Dirk rubbed the back of his wet head awkwardly. "Dirk I'm-" Ivan was cut off. "I know your sorry, I heard you. And by the way, Mom and Dad said hi," Dirk chuckled. Ivan chuckled too as he pulled his little brother into another hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, cruddy ending, I know XD Well, um... I have no idea XD Uh... Reviews are nice like always and for the people that don't understand French, this is what they were saying. (I don't know if any of the translations are correct; I was using Google Translate)<strong>

**(1) **Alors Ivan, ce qui est sur le menu d'aujourd'hui? - So Ivan, what's on the menu today?

**(2) **Eh bien Dirk, comment ne Crème Croquette son? - Well Dirk, how do Cream Croquette sound?

**(3) **Oh oui! Qu'en pensez-vous Anita? Souhaitez-vous certains Croquette Crème? - Oh yes! What do you think Anita? Would you like some Cream Croquette?

**(4) **Hehe. Oui s'il vous plaît! - Hehe. Yes please!

**(5) **Je vous aime Dirk... - I love you Dirk...


End file.
